Untiled until further notice
by shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo
Summary: -on/off HIATUS- original story with a twist. Yuuki's memories weren't sealed and Zero wasn't the only boy brought to cross academy all those years ago... T because I'm paranoid. first story, updates will be highly irregular.
1. Prolouge: Yuki

Disclaimer: shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo does not own Vampire Knight, if she did then things would go insane.

Whee, I finally feel up to posting something, this is my first uploaded fic so please be nice....

* * *

_It's so cold...Pure White snow... Why is it so white? What is Snow? It's not supposed to be red, so where is all this red coming from?_

A young girl about 5 years old looked around. Her large maroon eyes taking in the scenery around her.

'Nii-san, Tou-san, Kaa-san where are you?' she wondered.

"Ojou-chan, are you lost?" A deep voice asked. The child spun around to see a man with unruly dark hair and bright, glowing, blood red eyes. His grin large and exposing a pair of off-white fangs.

Backing away with fear, she slowly tried to get away as the man moved closer. "If that's the case, then can I drink your blood?" The man was now a meter away from her.

"Come here!"

The man suddenly leaped at her, but was stopped as a hand went through his chest, straight through his heart. As the now dead vampire disintegrated into dust, the owner of the hand can be seen. The owner was a boy around the age of 10 with messy dark brown hair and glowing red eyes that, after a short while, changed to dark brown.

"You are a disgrace to all vampires" The boy muttered to the remains of the dead vampire.

"Onii-san!" The little girl ran to him, wrapping her arms around his legs.

"Yuuki..." The boy reached down to pull the small girl into a proper hug.

"Nii-san...where's tou-san and kaa-san?" Yuuki mumbled from her older brother's shoulder.

Kaname was silent as little Yuuki began to comprehend his lack of an answer and slowly began to cry. "Come now Yuuki. We need to go somewhere."

After a few hours of walking, the siblings came upon the grand gates of what appeared to be either a prestigious school or a castle. They walked through numerous gardens before managing to reach a large house at the center of the academy. As Kaname knocked on the door, Yuuki stared at the surrounding area in awe.

"Coming!" The door opened to reveal a man about 20 years old with long, straight, dirty blond hair tied into a low ponytail and glasses covering his amber-green eyes.

"Good evening, Chairman Cross. May we come in?" The man, known as Cross Kaien, was shocked to see the two siblings outside his door. Blood stained one of Kaname's coat sleeves and Yuuki curiously stared at him.

Snapping out of his stupor, he said "Of course, Kaname-kun. And who might this little cutie be?"

"...This is my little sister Yuuki... your new foster daughter."

* * *

A/N: Extremely short, I know. but I'm a noob to writing don't blame me~ I'm also currently looking for a beta reader and someone willing to be a co-author. Updates will take a while due to my hectic and boring school schedule but hopefully i can finish this story. to those who flame because they think i'm trying to rewrite the original story. the second half of the summary (zero wasn't the only boy brought to cross academy all those years ago) will be explained in the next chap.

TO THOSE WHO WILL REVIEW: let me know you read the authors note by writing ShIzUnE-ChAn at the top of their review to let me know that you read the authors note.

Thanks to my dear friend ElmotheEmo for fixing my grammar and suggesting a new writing style.  
I will continue to edit this chapter as much as i see fit so sorry if it bothers those who subscribed. Gaia members who are reading from my original link, i'll post when the next chapter is out.


	2. 2nd Prologue: The Bloodstained Boys

Disclaimer: shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo does not own , if she did then things would go insane.

chapter 1/2 of my fic, this is the other part of the twist. this chap shows where zero was brought to the academy **four years later**. Yuuki is 9 years old at this time while Ichiru and Zero are 10.

* * *

_Blood...Hatred...Trauma...Scars...Death_

Those were the words that came into Yuuki's mind when she saw her adoptive father bring two boys into the house. Both boys were covered in blood, one more bloody than the other. Despite her limited view from behind the kitchen door, she could see how one boy clung to the other. Bloodied silver bangs covered their eyes. She saw one boy (the one being clung to) lift his head, glaring at her with cold lavender eyes. Her father noticed the boy's glare and followed it to see Yuuki who had somehow walked out the door without noticing.

"Yuuki, I want you to meet Zero and Ichiru Kiryuu. Yuuki... their parents were killed by a bad vampire." The other boy lifted his head a little, exposing a lavender tear-filled eye before returning to his original position on his brothers shoulder.

_Identical Twins_

The thought entered her head after noticing their eye colors. A hand on her shoulder brought her attention to her father who was now crouching before her, his expression soft.

"Yuuki, it's a miracle that they survived. Please look after them while they are staying with us, okay?" Yuuki gave a small nod and muttered "Hai."

"They're still covered in blood, so please give them a bath while I go talk with the police." The chairman said as he went outside.

"Um...Let's go upstairs then." Yuuki said before leading the way to the bathroom upstairs.

_How can I get them to talk? Think Yuuki, think!_

She compared the two boys while preparing a few towels and some clean clothes that her father told her to let them wear. She decided to clean the less bloody twin first, the one who was still clinging to his brother as if his life depended on it. The silence in the air was deafening as she lightly scrubbed the blood off the boy. Trying to make small talk, she asked which one was Zero and which one was Ichiru. The boy she was facing (the less bloody one) told her in a small voice that he was Ichiru and that the other boy was Zero. After Ichiru looked presentable, she just needed him to change clothes now. She turned to clean the blood off Zero, but he backed away slowly as she tried to get close to the boy.

"Zero?" The boy didn't reply to his twin's call. His eyes still locked on the girl trying to get near him. For some reason, that girl... she looked so innocent... just like that woman did when she came into their house.

"Zero, I'm not going to hurt you." Yuuki's eyes locked with his for a moment, but he was still backing away. Somehow at this point, Ichiru was now in front of his older brother. An unspoken conversation going on between them. After a while, Yuuki made a move to get near him again and this time he didn't pull away.

"See?" She could now see that Zero wasn't as tense as before and that he didn't make a move as she wiped the dried blood off his hair and neck. For a moment, she thought she saw two pale pink marks on his neck but thought nothing of it because as she wiped that area again, it was gone.

_Thank God... I'm grateful that he wasn't actually bitten._

"All done. Here are your clothes, so change into them and I'll wait for you two outside the door."

* * *

finally done! once again, flamers, this is the other twist so don't you dare say i didn't read the story. My beta is helping me out with this and has full access to my account too if you get a harsh or rude reply to a flame, it could be either one of us, so beware... we can and probably will rant or curse in one of 5 or more languages.

please put ZeKi aLL da wAy~ on the top of your review to let me know that you read the authors note. thank you and see you pipz, or not, next chapter.


	3. Chapter 1: The First Day

Disclaimer: shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo does not own Vampire Knight, if she did then Vampire Knight would have around 50 or so episodes by now...possibly .

Whaaa~ it's almost time for my intrams so it would take a while for me to upload. And I just remembered that the reason I made this fic rated T is because of Zero's dirty mouth, I need to rinse it out with synthetic hydrochloric acid before it'll become a rated K *drags Zero off while looking for a bottle of muriatic acid*

Synthetic HCl because normal HCl is stomach acid .

Hope you enjoy the following chapter ^w^

* * *

"Don't Push!"

"Everybody, hurry up and move it!"

"Okay, okay! Everybody, move back please!"

"It's curfew time for everybody in the day class, so just go back to the dorms!" Yuuki shouted to her classmates, senpais and kouhais. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a few trying to get closer to the gate.

"You over there! Day Class students are not allowed to go to the Moon Dorm or go with the Night Class" she said while pointing her finger at a certain student.

"No fair, Cross! You get to see the Night Class everyday!" shouted a student from somewhere around the center of the crowd. A few murmurs and mumbles showed the agreement of the other girls. Soon, they began to gang up on her.

"Don't get so bossy just because you're a prefect, Cross!"

"By you saying that, aren't you just trying to keep all of the Night Class to yourself, Cross-san?"

"Just because you are the Chairman's daughter...It's not fair!"

The Night Class was now near the gate. Seeing this, the crowd of girls began to react.

"OH MY GOSH LOOK!"

"IDOL-SENPAI!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~ IT'S WILD-SENPAI"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA"

CLICK!

_Oh no... THE GATE!!! Where's Zero and Ichiru when you need them?_

_I didn't get them away in time...again..._

"THEY'RE COMING! MAKE WAY!"

Within 10 seconds of the gate to the Moon Dorms opening, the large crowd of fan girls made a large pathway for their ever beloved vampire schoolmates, not that they knew that the said schoolmates were vampires. Each vampire giving off an elegant air which was shortly broken as Hanabusa Aidou came forward saying "Good afternoon dear ladies, you're all so energetic and cute today, as always."

"Hanabusa" Kain Akatsuki muttered beside him, trying to get his cousin to be quiet.

"Now now, you're cool too Akatsuki" Aidou told him before doing something rather impulsive... the 'love gun' as he called it.

"Bang" he said, posing like he shot a gun at a girl nearby, who fainted shortly afterward.

"Shoot me too, senpai!" other girls were beginning to request the 'love gun' from the popular bishounen.

"Did you all dream of me last night?" Aidou asked. The reply to which was a loud, ear-splitting "HAI!"

"My, my, everyone seems so active today. But today my dear ladies, I shall invade the dreams of...CROSS YUUKI!"

"EH!?" Yuuki's shocked reaction could be heard all the way from the Sun dorms. The other girls, however, had a different reaction.

"NO FAIR!", "We want you to invade our dreams senpai!","Why her?!" and more were heard from the crowd. While they were saying this, the girls were trying to reach their beloved senpai, knocking down Yuuki in the process.

"Are you okay, Yuuki?" she looked up to see her older brother kneeling down in front of her. "They are always so difficult to manage."

"Kaname-nii!" she whispered, shocked to see him greet her in while the other Night Class and the Day Class girls were there. Upon noticing that they were being watched, Yuuki stood up abruptly.

"Yes, I'm just fine!"

Kaname chuckled at her reaction "You are always so formal with me. It makes me kind of sad..."

"Oh, I didn't mean to. It's because you saved my life" and she added _and you are my older brother_ in the back of her mind.

"Don't worry about that anymore. It happened so long ago" _'and it is my duty to protect you'_ he said while gently ruffling her hair. Over the top of her head, he could see the older Kiryuu twin approaching and took his hand off the younger girl.

"Class is starting, Kuran-senpai" Zero said, adding a slight bitterness to the way he said Kuran-senpai.

"You're scaring me Mr. Prefect" Kaname stated with a joking tone as he turned to walk to class. After a while, he turned around a bit and flashed Yuuki a small smile as if to say 'See you later'.

Shortly after, a girl shyly approached him and stuttered out "K-K-Kuran-s-s-senpai, um... this... would you please accept this?". She held out a beautiful red rose tied with a lacy black ribbon. Taking the rose, he said a polite 'Thank You' as he turned to leave.

"It's none of my business how much you suck up to Kuran, but you do know the rules, right?" Zero told her, choosing to ignore the giggling girls behind them who were talking about how Kaname Kuran accepted her gift.

"I know already!" Yuuki pouted "They're different from the rest of us" _'I am too'._

* * *

"Those people are..." a feminine voice muttered from a tree nearby.

"I'm sorry I made you wait, Seiren" Kaname said.

"Kaname-sama, you called for me?" Seiren asked Kaname as she stealthily jumped down from the tree to Kaname's left.

"I did"

"Kaname-sama, why do you insist on accepting gifts from them?"

"No reason in particular" he said.

"Those people are different from what we are" she told him.

"I know" Walking towards the school's gate, the rose began to wilt in his hand, changing from blood red to black. Its stem and leaves became brown. It eventually disintegrated into the wind, leaving a black ribbon to fly about aimlessly.

* * *

"KYAA! KYAA! KYAA!"

"LISTEN UP, YOU BRATS! GET THE HELL BACK TO YOUR DORMS! WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU RUNNING AROUND SCREAMING 'KYAA!KYAA! KYAA!' EVERY DAMN DAY!? WHY?!" Zero had blown his fuse and the fan girls from earlier were running away from him.

"YOU ARE LATE AGAIN, USELESS JERK!" Yuuki shouted as she punched Zero's back..

"At least I can get them to listen, unlike a certain someone!" Zero said, pushing her back by placing his hand on her forehead and away from him.

"Don't talk like you're all 'High-and-Mighty'! It's our duty as prefects so have some respect!"

"I should say that right back at you!"

PUNCH! PUSH! PUNCH! PUSH!

This continued until Ichiru came and told Yuuki why Zero was late, apparently Ichiru needed to go to the clinic and Zero was watching over him while he was there, or at least until Zero fell asleep and was woken up by the nurse just as his rounds were supposed to start.

* * *

"This is ridiculous..."

"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT JUST THE THREE OF US TO GUARD THE WHOLE BUNCH OF BLOOD SUCKERS **AND** DEAL WITH THE SCREAMING IDIOTS?! MR. CHAIRMAN?!" Zero shouted angrily, slamming his hands on the table, making sure to keep the force even.

_'Oh, no. Not this again...' _Yuuki thought

"I admit that it is difficult to deal with every night. Thanks for your hard work."

"SO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO HELP US BEFORE THIS WHOLE THING IMPLODES! SHE'S WORSE THAN USELESS" Zero said, jabbing his thumb in Yuuki's direction over his shoulder.

"HEY!"

"Impossible." The Chairman said calmly before sipping his hot cocoa, "The role of the Prefects is critical if the Day Class and the Night Class are to peacefully co-exist, you three are the only ones I can trust." he sighed "Besides, It's a thankless job with long hours, sleepless nights, and no respect. No one else would take it. And I know that my adorable daughter and loving sons won't let me down."

That was the end of Zero's patience "You might have taken care of me and Ichiru, but I don't remember ever becoming your son!" he said, punching the table with his fist, causing it to break in half.

"You always did obsess over details. It's such a pain sometimes" The chairman muttered while staring sadly at the remains of his desk.

"But you do know that he doesn't want you calling him that, right?" A voice similar to Zero's said from the doorway.

"Ah! Ichiru! How are you feeling?" Chairman Cross asked

"Still tired though well enough. But chairman, you do know about how Zero is when it comes to being your 'son', don't you?"

"How about you then Ichiru-kun? Do you consider me your daddy?" the chairman asked while giving a look that was supposed to be used only by young children, making him an odd sight.

"NO" Ichiru told him flatly, his expression blank while Zero's annoyed and Yuuki's was shame caused by her "father's" expression.

"Yuuki, you're more his kid than we are. Don't you have anything to say?" Zero suddenly asked Yuuki.

"Hmmm. But the Night Class seems to be getting along really well with the others." she murmured, half to herself and half to Zero. Zero, in response, just stared at her.

"I'm just happy to help. Hehehe" she said while scratching the back of her neck looking a little sheepish.

"You're such a good girl,Yuuki! I'm so proud of you!" Chairman Cross suddenly cried out "Yuuki is the only one who truly understands my pacifist idealism!" he continued while dramatically holding a hand to his heart "And me!? I dream that one day we will break out of the dark cycle of hatred that haunts the relationships between humans and vampires! I believe that if the youth of today can grow together with open hearts and inquiring minds, we can finally build a bridge whereby our two races will be able to live together in harmony!" he continued to scream out as the teens in the room stared at him indifferently.

"That is the glory of education! That is the purpose of the Night Class!" as the Chairman continued to spout nonsense while making a fool of himself, Ichiru nodded to Zero who began to move away, the former following shortly after.

"We're going on patrol. This nut is all yours, Yuuki."

"It's a I do understand why Zero-kun feels the way he does." the Chairman suddenly became sober, from running about the room wildly, he now sat at his desk holding his cloak. Yuuki was mildly surprised at the sudden change but listened none the less. "Even within the vampire community, there are still evil creatures who prey on humans. That's why it would be a disaster if the truth about the Night Class ever got out."

"Kaname-nii would never do anything like that!" Yuuki shouted all of a sudden,slamming her hands on the table, effectively reducing it to two pieces. "And there are plenty of honest vampires just like him too! They're pacifists!"

"Yuuki." Chairman Cross whispered as he stared sadly at his ruined desk.

"That's why it's going to be okay, Chairman!" she said as she opened the window "Just leave it to us guardians!"

"Yes, yes" he nodded lightly, touched that at least one of the teens under his care would understand his goals.

"I'm going!" Yuuki told him as she jumped out the window.

* * *

Sorry if it took a long time for me to update. Hope that it was okay. Reviews are loved. Thanks to my betas ElmotheEmo and Pinbreaker. I was really busy this past few months. And to my reviewers from the past two chaps *throws cyber-cookies into the air*

Still don't know how to use the DocX... XD

Still thinking of what I should plan for the next chapter while I'm at it.


End file.
